All of these stars will guide us home
by Allthesestars
Summary: Synopsis: Season finale AU. They didn't make it back to Storybrooke.


"We… We can't go back?" She mutters in a broken whisper. She feels Killian tense beside her, his fake hand pressing into her lower back.

"That's right, dearie" Rumplestinskin says in a sing song voice "you saved their future, but yours? I don't think so"

"What should we do, then?" Killian replies, anger straining his voice.

"Travel, go far away to don't mess up with the timeline. Again." He chuckles, doing a flourish with his hands. "I bid you adieu, dearies"

He leaves with a puff of smoke and Emma feels like she cannot breathe.

She is never going to see her parents again, her brother, her friends.

He is never going to see Henry.

A broken sob leaves her throat as her legs give up, but Killian catches her, he always does, and falls beside her. She crawls into his chest, her heart too broken to gather the strength enough to keep pulling him away.

She needs him more than ever, she needs him beside her, even if she's still scared.

"Well get through this Emma." He whispers against her hair as he rubs soothing circles on her back. "We'll find a way. I've yet to see you fail"

She wants to believe him.

She can't find the strength to do so.

···

It's been months searching around the realm when they hear rumors about a sorcerer that can give you everything you want if you wish it enough with your heart.

The thing sounds suspicious, but it's the only lead they have.

It turns out that she was truer to the rumors.

But there is always a catch.

For one to go, he must crush the other heart.

Killian looks at her, in his eyes seeing the acceptance. He is ready to die for her. He is ready to die just to take her home.

She takes a deep breath.

"Thank you for our assistance" Emma says. "But we are not interested."

She storm out of the house.

Even if he is ready to let go,_ she isn't._

_…_

He founds her in the barn of an abandoned farm near the sorcerer's house, where they decided to spend the night.

He sits beside her curled form on the old straw. She is too tense to be sleep. So he waits.

He always waits for her to make the first move.

"Why would you do that?" she says in a soft whisper, still not facing him.

"What?"

"Sacrifice yourself." She answers, finally getting into a sitting up position.

"It is the only chance you can go back to your son, to your family." He looks at his hand. "To your home. And if that means I have to die, I will do it happily."

He feels her punch him in the arm, with force enough to hurt.

"Are you idiot or what?" she screams at him, fire in her green eyes.

"It was the right thing to do!"

"The right thing?_ **The right thing?!**_" She screams at him. "I sacrificed my magic and the greater good for not to lose you! Don't ever dare to tell me that you dying is the right thing to do because clearly is not!"

They are close, too close. Her chest is heavy from forceful breaths as she struggles to remain calm. His eyes flickers to her lips and he is screwed.

She takes in her hands the lapels of his coat, pulling him to her.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to go home without you." She says, her lips hovering over his. "Because that wouldn't be home."

Their lips crash together and he is lost.

First it's slow and quiet, just the press of her lips against his. But as his hand sinks into her tangled hair and she pulls him down with her, they lose control.

Her hands squirm his stomach, going lower until she cups him over his pants, a strangled moan filling his throat. She massages him through the leather, his hips bucking against her palm.

She cages him between her legs, her bare foot tracing his calf.

He pulls away enough to get out of his coat and shirt, leaving his chest bare. She tries to pull him into her to catch his lips with hers, but he has better plans.

He kneels between her tights, his hand pulling up her dress to reveal her soaked underwear. As he kisses his way up to her tight, she moans his name out loud, sound that gets straight to his groin.

He rips her underwear with his hook, not caring right now about anything. He traces a long strip with his tongue, making her squirm under his ministration.

He circles with languidly strokes her clit, and she bucks her hips against his mouth, urging him to go faster, harder.

"Killian" she moans "I need you"

He chuckles against her folds and he feels her shiver.

"Not yet, love" he whispers over her. "I plan to get my way with you."

"Killian" she says yanking him by the hair to kiss him, tongues clashing and teeth nipping. "Later. Later I'll let you to do everything you want. But right now, I need you inside me."

He looks into her lust filled before sitting up to make a quick work of his pants as she discards herself of her dress.

When she is finally sprawled under him, his hard erection sliding against her wet core, she wraps her legs around his waist to urge his closer. He sinks into her with a sharp trust, which makes her moan against his mouth as she kisses him.

Killian starts to move inside her, first slow, but as her legs tightens around his hips, he increases his pace, their skin coated in sweat as they slid against each other, as they cover each other with open mouth kisses and muffled moans against whatever patch of skin they can reach.

He feels close, so he reaches for her clit, rubbing in faster motions that makes her shudder until she comes screaming his name.

A couple of quick trust later, he comes inside her. He falls on top of her, his face resting against the crook of her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there.

He feels utterly sated and boneless, as Emma combs her fingers in his sweaty hair, scratching slightly against his scalp and he grunts in pleasure.

He pulls away to catch her lips with his, biting at her bottom lip. When they finally look away, he looks in her emerald eyes.

"We are in this together, okay?" she says breathless, her thumb tracing the scar on his cheek. "We came her together, and we leave together. There is no other way, okay?"

He rests his forehead against hers.

"Aye, lass. Together."

…

"What if…" She starts to say, curling into his embrace as they try to fall sleep in the ratty room at the inn. "What if we just gave up?"

"What are you saying, love?" He whispers and his hand rest at the small of her back, where he was drawing invisible patterns a second ago.

"I mean… Why keep trying to go back?" She replies, not daring to look at him. "It's been a year and the only way to get back is to go with the curse (and god know how that will affect the time line) or cross realms and wait thirty years to get back to them, without knowing if it would properly work."

She ends with a whisper and his thumb captures an errand tear from her cheek.

"Do you mean you want to stay here?" He says, insecure.

"Yes" she finally answers. "I mean, I'll miss them every day of my life, I'll never forget them and it will always hurt when I'll think about them." She takes a deep breath, as she gets up to sit against the headboard, sheets pooling around her waist. "But why hurting us worst getting our hopes up every time to see then crush later into the ground?"

"Emma…" He says in a reproaching tone, sitting up beside her. She knows he is going in a full speech about hope and she can't bear it right now.

"Please, Killian" she interrupts him, her hands coming to cup his face. "Please, be selfish for me"

"I…"

"Please," she insists, this time with tears running down her face "my heart can't bear this no more. Let's start our future. Let's try to build a happy one. Just you and me"

She knows she is begging, but she doesn't care.

"Please, do this, for me." she pauses. "I love you."

He freezes, his eyes fixed into her. Even if they had been intimate for quite the time, she never dared to utter those three little words in front of him. Even if she felt them inside her chest way back before all this mess started.

"Okay" he finally answers pulling her into his arms so she can kiss her fully on her mouth.

Their bodies fall back into the bed, Killian peppering kisses along the column of her throat, as little moans scape from her lips.

They take their time, exploring each other like they had done a thousand times now, playing with their bodies with a knowledge that only the most experience lovers can acquire.

As he murmurs_ i love you's _into her skin, she can finally let herself be a little happy. Because she finally found a future to hold onto.

…

She wakes up with the feeling of soreness in all the right places, and a sense of lightness that wasn't there before.

She stills feels an ache deep in her chest, but she just get used at the idea a long time ago.

There is not something called utterly happiness.

But damn, she is close.

Killian shifts in his sleep and pulls her closer, until her back is plastered against his chest.

"Good morning, my love" he says against the nape of her neck, sending shivers across her spine.

"Good morning to you too." She replies, a giggle escaping her lips and it surprises her, because _Emma Swan does not giggle._

She turns into his arms so she can kiss him properly.

It's not until several minutes later that they come out for air.

"You know…" she starts, her hands pulling his black hair away from his forehead, strands sticking deliciously everywhere giving him that boyish look she _loves._ "We could stay the day in. Just you… and me… and this bed."

His eyes darken, and a sensual smirk crosses his lips.

"Aye. And tomorrow we'll talk about how to cross realms." He says, kissing her neck and going down down down.

"Wait" she stands up, sheets falling around her, leaving her bare to him. "How did you do it?"

"What?" he is playing dumb, she knows it.

"How did you cross realms the last time?"

He sighs as he sits down, his hand taking her and intertwining his fingers together.

"I got a magic bean"

"Those are hard to come by"

"Only if you don't have something of value to trade them for."

"And what was that?"

"The Jolly Roger, of course"

"You traded your ship for me?" she whispers, searching in his face for something.

He is silent, eyes cast down, looking at their intertwined hands.

"Aye" he finally replies, eyes boring into her.

She doesn't doubt as she throws herself to him, lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. He pulls her into his lap, her hands roaming his neck and shoulders, as his rests firmly on her waist. She bites his lips, nose nudging against his.

"Marry me" she whispers.

His eyes open wide.

"Emma…"

She shushes him, and kisses him lightly. She feels drunk, of happiness, of love.

"Marry me?" she asks, voice low and husky and full of love.

He nods, and as they fall entangled in the sheets, she laughs.

…

They've been traveling for months, trying to get away from the curse, trying to find somewhere to call home.

One day they hear that a queen from a distant land has announced her pregnancy. They tell them she is the fairest of them all.

That night, He holds her a little closer, he kisses her a little harder, and he makes love to her a little faster, like he is trying to keep up her pieces together.

Maybe he does.

…

She wonders what would happen if the curse takes them.

Will Regina recognize her as the savior? Will Gold hold a grudge against him in their memories-less selves?

They will be together or will the curse pull them apart?

Will she be able to see Henry grow up?

His hand tightens his grip on hers, pulling her away from her silly thoughts, blue eyes fixed on her.

"Are you ready?" She whispers.

He leans down to kiss her on the lips briefly.

"With you? Always."

She smiles at him and throws the bean into the sea salted water.

The portal is born, all green light and magic.

She holds onto his coat.

"Don't let go" he whispers.

3, 2, 1.

They jump and the portal closes over their heads as the curses washes over the land.

…

He sucks into a big breath as his head break through the ocean waves that hit the shore, soon followed by Emma. He only makes his way to the shore until she goes first.

She falls into the warm sand, her dress hugging every curve, blonde tresses plastered against her face.

He falls beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"We made it" she says against the crook of his neck. "We are free."

He kisses the top of her head.

"Aye, we are."

_tbc_


End file.
